Favorite Things
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT Bella is trying to get to the bottom of Edward's favorite things, but he's not going to let her have all the fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Coke (that's what Bella drinks though….)

Author's Note: This is just some Bella/Edward fluff…this was inspired by a Final Fantasy X story I read about asking Yuna her favorite things.

--

Bella tossed her hair out of her face as she stared, like a lost puppy dog finding its owner, up at Edward. He was returning the stare with his own unblinking gaze.

She laughed the motion of her body causing more hair to cascade down over forehead blocking Edward's view of her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes he'd found himself so fond of. It was hard to imagine a day that was soon approaching, when those eyes would be gone.

He gently brushed the brunette hair from concealing the memorizing eyes. Bella blushed as she did all too often, but even though she was always doing it, Edward found himself longing for more. The way the pink would creep its way onto her cheeks ever so slowly until the pink was blaze of red on her face.

"Can ask you a question?" Bella pressed her head to his chest without losing the sight of his face.

"Of course." He had a weakness for her. Giving her whatever she wished, even it wasn't something he was comfortable with giving. Like he dazzled her, she had a way of dazzling him in her own regard.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked like a child wanting to be spoken to, so they ask the most ridiculous questions.

He decided to amuse her. "Chocolate brown. And you?"

She paused to think for moment. "Used to be green. Now topaz. What's your favorite number?"

"Hmm…" He pretended to ponder. "What's your favorite number?"

"I asked first." She pouted. He smirked. "Fine. Seven. One number for each of my favorite vampires."

"Seven." He grinned. "That's my favorite number."

"Why?" She pursued the subject.

"Because it's odd." Stilling grinning, he thought of a question to ask her. Since he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. "What's your favorite food?"

Bella huffed a breath. "First you steal my number. Now you're stealing my questions. Tisk, tisk, Edward." She pulled away from him so that she could cross her arms.

He smiled, carefully tugging her arms away from her body. "You're being difficult."

"No, you are." She turned her head in pretend disgust.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gazed at the side of her head begging. "Please answer the question."

Slowly she turned her head back to see his eyes pleading with her. She fought the smile that was threatening her face. It was absolutely impossible to be mad at him, even if she was just acting.

Did he realize how irresistible he was?

He must realize that, he used his ability to dazzle any chance he got.

"Do you know how irresistible you are?" She decided to ask.

"So I've been told." Bella smiled, more pink flooded onto her cheeks. Edward leaned forward, resting a kiss upon her blushing cheeks. "So?"

"Okay." She glanced around for a minute. "My favorite food is…mushroom ravioli." She paused for a second. "And my favorite drink is coke."

"Aren't you interested in my favorite food?"

"Isn't your favorite food me?" Edward let out a soft laugh, as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Don't tempt me like that, Bella. Admitting you're food is the first step." He chuckled.

Smiling, she apologized. "Sorry." He kissed her nose.

"It's fine, love."

"So, are you going to steal anymore of my questions or can I continue?"

He cupped her chin with his hand. "Ask away."

"What's your favorite letter?" He un-cupped her chin, and cupped his own. Her eyes watched him with question, wondering silently what his response would be.

"B for beautiful. Now you."

"That's easy. E for eternality. Favorite hobby?"

Before he replied he leaned his head to her ear and whispered his answer, kissing her on the cheek after he finished the last syllable. "Listening to your voice."

"Darn, that was mine. You stole again!" She accused. "Well, I guess I just think of something else." She let her mind wander for another answer before settling on one. "Staring at you."

There was a short pause.

"Question." Edward tapped his wrist as if to say 'watch the time, Bella'. She pushed his arm with as much force as she could; he moved somewhat so that she didn't feel so weak. When in reality, she wouldn't have moved him at all.

"Favorite year?"

"1987. Bella?"

"1901."

"Favorite class?"

"Biology II." They both said in unison.

"Now you're stealing my answers." Edward mocked her with a hurt expression.

Shoving him once more, Bella moved on to the next question. "What's your favorite…" Her words drifted, so that she could think of a good question. "Sport?" She finally came up with.

"Hunting." A grin spread across his face. "And yours is?"

"Baseball, of course." She grinned back, moving forward to lay her head on his chest, letting her hair scatter over his shirt. He moved his fingers soothingly through her hair, feeling the warmth of her skin behind the pile of hair.

"What's your favorite day of the week?" He questioned her quietly, knowing very well that the night before she hadn't slept very well and would be traveling gradually into unconsciousness.

"Mmm…" She mumbled through her lips. "Tuesday."

"Why Tuesday?" As far as he knew there was never anything to do on that specific day.

"It's at the beginning of the week, so you're not off hunting. It's the one day of the week I'm always sure you'll be there. You could miss Monday because you're getting back late, and Friday because you're leaving early. But Tuesday, you're always there. That's why I like Tuesday." She yawned, snuggling her head closer to his body. "And you?"

"Everyday I'm with you." Edward leaned over and pushed his lips on top of hers. She responded with a tiny push in return compared to his. He let up. She was going to fall asleep; though he'd been hoping they could keep this conversation going. He enjoyed learning more about her, since he couldn't just read her mind.

"I was going to say the same thing, but I thought it be too corny." She said softly.

"Was it corny?"

"Not when you say it." Reaching around her, he found her hands and kissed each of her knuckles. Then moving up and caressing her neck with his lips, tender strokes of his lips danced up her throat.

Bella little by little closed her eyes, taking in everything about the moment. "What's your favorite memory?" The last word was fading with her consciousness. Her breathing became deeper as she fell faster into a resting state.

"The day I met you, love." He thought she was asleep until he heard.

"Answer stealer."

--

Author's Note: So, this is just another quick one shot for fun. Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
